Candy Crush Sugar Saga
Candy Crush Saga Lucas1999 (CCSL99) is a fan made sequel of original Candy Crush Saga that will released coming soon. It currently features 30 levels in 2 episodes. Note, this fanon won't introduce fan made things, but some which not appear in the original game at the moment, such as 1-colored level, 2-colored level, Bobber, Jelly Colour levels and the removed toffee tornado. The reason is to make this fanon entilery playable (For Android), using APK editor. You can get it in PlayStore. Gameplay The game is applies the same concept as the original version of Candy Crush Saga. It is a variation of "match 3" games. Each level has a different shaped grid filled with candies of two to six different colors and sometimes obstacles. The basic move of the game consists of swapping two candies positions to align sets of three of the same color, whereupon they disappear, causing candies above them to collapse into the space left behind, often resulting in chain reactions. Moves and alignments must be horizontal/vertical. The level's objectives must be met before the player runs out of moves (or time on timed levels); in each case, the player must earn enough points to get the first star (out of 3) in the scoring system. Level types There are 7 level types on this game, which are Moves levels, Jelly levels, Ingredients levels, Time levels, Candy Order levels, Mixed levels and Jelly Color levels. Moves levels ( ): The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. The first 4 moves levels are also the first 4 levels in the game. A majority of later moves levels contain candy bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a candy bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Eventually, moves levels will also be much more common than the original game. Jelly levels ( ): Introduced at level 5, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves and destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. If finished with extra moves, jelly fishes will appear and eat the candy (1 move = 3 jelly fishes), earning the player 1020 points each for the fish. Ingredients levels ( ): Introduced at level 9, special unmatchable game pieces (cherries and hazelnuts) appear on the board and the player must clear the pieces beneath them to get them to a delivery point using a set number of moves and get the minimum score before running out of moves. A menu appears on screen to tell the player how many ingredients are needed to win the game. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. (1 move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points)). Time levels ( ): Introduced at level 18, the player must reach the 1 star score within a set time limit. Special pieces (+5 candies that gives additional 5 seconds) appear on the board to add time to the clock. If there are still +5 candies, they will explode like a wrapped candy but if a special candy hit the +5 candy, they will disappear without exploding. Candy Order levels ( ): Introduced at level 46, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, or special candy combinations using a set number of moves and at least get 1 star. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. (1 move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points)). Mixed levels ( ): Introduced at level 316, the mix between two or more level types. Unlike original game, this can be a mixture of any level types instead of just a mixture of jelly and ingredients level. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. (1 move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points)). Jelly Colour levels ( ): Introduced at level 631: TBA. If the player succeeds in reaching the goal in the Jelly, Ingredients, or Candy Order levels, the game does a "Sugar Crush", starting an automatic bonus round where the player's remaining moves are used to increase the score through creating various special candies on the board. If the player does not gain one star from his or her score, he or she will fail the level. Difficulty color coding Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part at the infobox section also tells you how is difficulty in a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: #None (White): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. #Very Easy (Cyan): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. #Easy (Teal): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. #Somewhat Easy (Dark Green): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderate. #Medium (Yellow): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is self-explanatory in this case. #Somewhat Hard (Orange): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. #Hard (Red): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. #Very Hard (Maroon): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. #Extremely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. #Nearly Impossible (Dark Blue): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. #Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. #Variable (Purple): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. Episodes Levels are organised into "Episodes" of 15 levels each, worlds are organized of 6 episodes each. Trivia *This game share the same caracteristics as the original game. *This game is made entirely in playable levels in android. Using APK editor to edit levels. *This game introduce some things which dont appear in original CCS at this time, but may appear in the near future in original CCS. Ex: Bobber. Category:Fanon Games